Better Early Than Late
by Mar 'Darry' Darren
Summary: When Naruto ran into a perverted, hermit among battle toads, he expected to summon one himself. Instead, the Summoning Technique worked in reverse. Now, maybe Naruto will receive the treatment that was a long time coming for him. And just in time for the Chunin Exam Finals too!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Better Early Than Late

Enter Naruto, the New Sage

"Stupid, no-good, lazy cyclops!" The hot springs to the west side of Konoha used to be a peaceful and relaxing location. That was before a certain blonde boy barged in and began prancing around. "If he wasn't going to train me, he could have the decency to give me something to work on! 'Too busy with the Teme', 'the closet pervert will help you, 'you need to work on your miserable control'! If you don't care then why bother!?"

This was Naruto Uzumaki, orphan and **Shinobi (Ninja)** of **Konohagakure (Hidden Behind the Leaf Village)** within the Land of Fire. He is also known to be a hellish prankster and below average in pretty much anything. Nevertheless, he became **Genin (Lower Shinobi)** and dreams of being the champion and leader of the village; the **Hokage (Fire Shadow)**. Right now, he is in a bind; more of an irritation.

You see, he entered into a yearly series of Exams that promise a promotion from **Genin** to **Chunin (Middle Shinobi)** ; just a new name with benefits. But that is not the problem he is having. Naruto feels cheated as he helped a lot of the other Genin pass the First Part and especially his own team in the Second Part. There was only the Third Part of the Exam, with fixed matches with the grand prize of the promotion.

And that brings to Naruto's foul mood. He knew that he needed training during the monthlong period granted before the matches. But the only teacher he knew to turn to was his team leader, the man with one-eye and spikey hair; Kakashi Hatake. And that man had the nerve to say 'no'. He even tried to pair Naruto with one of his worst haters, only for the boy to storm off with a huff.

The only one that Naruto could turn to was the one who helped him get by and even pay for his apartment, the current **Hokage** himself; Hiruzen Sarutobi. In his prime, Hiruzen was a natural born prodigy and genius, and his crowning achievement was mastering virtually every aspect of **Ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques)** ; **Taijutsu (Fighting Technique)** , Elemental Manipulation, **Genjutsu (Illusion Technique)** and **Bukijutsu (Weapon Technique)**. This gained him his moniker 'The Professor' and later, 'The Third God of Shinobi'; the first was a mythical man that supposedly founded Ninjutsu and the second was the very first Hokage of Konoha.

But as the **Hokage** , Hiruzen couldn't do more than visit Naruto. But before he became **Hokage** , the old man trained his own team; and those three **Genin** were able to become more than that. They all became **Sannin (The Three Shinobi Sages)** , each a master of their own field of Ninjutsu and each are powerful enough to be a candidate for **Hokage**. Apparently, one of them is currently in the village; so, if there was any Shinobi that can train Naruto under short notice, even just for a month, it will be one of the **Sannin**.

Too bad that each of the **Sannin** also gained an infamous reputation and one was known to be a proud pervert, spending his days peeking on woman's baths and writing porn. But this old man was still one of the best Shinobi in the country. Naruto tried to calm himself down and swallow his nerves to ask out the **Sannin** for some training.

What he found instead was a large man with white hair that reached down to his waist and was wrapped in a ponytail. Never minding the attire, this old man was giggling in front of a fence that happened to separate the men's and women's side of the **Onsens (Hot Baths)** ; this has got to be the one. "Excuse me…sir." Naruto gritted his teeth for actually talking casually and respectably for such an open pervert enjoying himself at the expense of the women bathing.

"Go away, I am busy." The old man replied grumpy and even tried to wave Naruto off like a buzzing fly.

"Are you Jiraiya?" Naruto asked for the old man's attention and with the name given to the former by the Hokage this time. But still the old man tried to shove me off. "Fine." Naruto said before reading his foot. "INCOMING PERVERT!" That both got the attention of the women on the other side and scared the old man, right before the latter was kicked where it hurts the most. All Naruto can do now is to listen to the old man get what's coming to him by all the righteously angry women; which was quite satisfying

XXXXX

Later,

"Hello ladies, I heard the screaming. I hope none of you are harmed." Naruto was facing the mass of women who chased out a certain old pervert. Fortunately, they got back into their clothes so their modesty is safe for the time being.

"We are fine but our relaxing time was ruined when a certain fat pig landed in the water." One of the women who was a ANBU Kunoichi, highest ranking of Shinobi under the Hokage, answered for the masses before showing a smirk towards Naruto. "I am sure that this was your doing?" Soon, all of the ladies had their attention at the blonde, wanting a response.

Naruto knew that there was no talking his way out of this. "I only wish that I got here much sooner, then I could have burned his eyes and then throw him into the lioness' den. And I guess that the pervert got away, but not before you gave him what for right?" Naruto then pulled off his 'good guy's smile' for good measure and the ladies actually giggled at the flattery.

"And why were you there too? Were you planning to take over and keep that spot warm?" That same Kunoichi said not in accusing tone but more of a teasing one, like she wanted to embarrass Naruto to make him look cute again.

"Perish the thought. I am a Shinobi so technically I am an adult but as a man, I will never stoop so low like that pathetic old fart." Naruto responded coolly and it showed. He got a tender rub on the head.

"Anyways kid, thanks." With that said, Naruto found a hand from every one of the lady rubbing on his blonde hair, almost as bright as the sun. He even heard some of them muttering things like 'cute', 'adorable when he blushes' and 'a real gentleman'.

And once the ladies had left, the old man finally appeared again. "YOU!"

"I am right here, there is no need to shout." Naruto muttered while clearing out his ear with his left pinky. This didn't amuse the old man one bit, no surprise. "Now are you Jiraiya, the **Gama Sennin (Toad Sage)** of Konoha?"

The old man then brightened up with a self-absorbed smile. "Why yes! I am the one who can silence even crying babies! I am the Gallant Jiraiya…" The old man stopped in his ridiculous pose to see that Naruto had not be paying attention. Instead, he was snoring away while sitting up. "You brat!"

"Quit the yelling already." Naruto yawned. "Anyways, that voice of yours is more efficient than a lullaby and I haven't slept this good in ages. Thanks." Jiraiya had to decide if Naruto was being sarcastic or sincere about this. "Anyways, your old teacher asks that you take over my training until the Chunin Exams Finals in a month."

"And how do you know my old teacher…?" Jiraiya calmed down a smidge and Naruto shoved a scroll into his chest. Reading it changed his mind and the old man addressed Naruto again but a lot calmer. "Alright then, I have the free time so what do you want to get started on?"

"Everything." Jiraiya rose an eyebrow and before he could ask, "Yes. I want to get started on it all." And with that Naruto shared his life story with all the glory details. And for once, the old man listened in and rubbed his face of the headache that is coming for sure.

Later,

"If you want to know something that your rival doesn't then this will be the one. Once you learn it, we can get started on your 're-education'." Jiraiya had Naruto stand in front of a larger-than-usual scroll that was open to what seems to be a registry of some kind. "This is a Summon Scroll, very rare and hard to come by. With some simple instructions to follow, you can get a contract with a very valuable and helpful clan of summons."

"Like hordes of dogs and giant snakes?" Naruto asked with a few memories of animals and reptiles appearing out of a poof of smoke to the user's aid. Jiraiya just nodded.

"Yes, and countless more. Now take a few pints of blood to write your name and leave a handprint." Jiraiya responded with real authority in his voice. Naruto silently did as he was instructed. "Now do these hands seals and activate the Jutsu as named on the scroll."

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!"** Naruto shouted off and with a puff of smoke, Jiraiya saw both the scroll and the boy absent from the scene. And yet the old pervert wasn't concerned, not out of lack of caring but because he knew where the two went. If only he could have known the full extension of this catalyst for the future of Shinobi History

XXXXX

Finally, the month was over and it was time. The Finals are starting today and already, the stadium was packed; with civilians, local Shinobi and all sorts of visitors from around the Land of Fire. And while the Shinobi were excited to see the remaining Genin fight for the promotion reward, everyone else were only interested in a single one; and he hasn't arrived just yet.

"Where's Sasuke-kun!? Don't tell me that Naruto-baka is making him late!" That was Sakura Haruno, resident banshee and a Kunoichi from the same team as Naruto. It was pity that she had much potential that is wasted on her futile dream of marrying her crush, Sasuke Uchiha.

The boy in question was known by pretty much everyone in Konoha. He was only four when one night came and his entire family and clan were wiped out by a single Shinobi, who happens to be Sasuke's older brother! And ever since then, Sasuke was practically adopted by the civilians and raised as if a prince, which will explain his emo character and the delusion that he is a god among mortals. Right now, he is not setting a good example for his village since he still hadn't appeared to be ready for his match.

"Sheesh Forehead, pipe down!" Sakura growled at the insulting nickname. She gained that from bullies who pointed out that Sakura had an unusually large forehead that came from her intelligence. That was why Sakura refused to get a haircut on her front, so that no one will see her forehead and bully her about it. Instead she gained and lost something better, a friend around her age to be there when bullies get to her; Ino Yamanaka.

Now those two are rivals over the same boy who couldn't care less about either one. "Stop calling me that! I still can't believe that I lost to you! Now Sasuke-kun won't even show up, it better not be your fault!"

"Whatever." Ino was almost pissed that she also lost a spot in the Finals when she was paired with Sakura a month ago; and their sham of a match ended with a draw. This spoke badly since Ino was a clan heiress with prior training to the Academy. The only silver lining was that it was only a preliminary match so Konoha was spared of such embarrassment.

"Welcome everyone, Shinobi, Civilians and visitors, to what we all have been waiting for; the Chunin Exam Finals!" One of the Chunin was appointed as the proctor, it will be his job to announce when the matches start and end. "To start off the matchups is Neji Hyuga vs Naruto Uzumaki!"

Neji Hyuga was the Rookie of the Year of yester year of the Shinobi Academy while Sasuke was the Rookie of the Year of the current year. He actually came from a clan that is divided by a line between the Main house that is treated like royalty while the Branch house are the servants. And each member of the Branch house is outfitted with a cruel seal on their foreheads that shall slay the wielder should a Main house member feels fit to; the **Kago no Tori no Juin (Caged Bird Seal)**. Finally, following an incident with his father, Neji has held a grudge towards the Main house of the clan.

Right now, he was waiting as patiently as he could for his opponent to show up; which wasn't very much. "Where is that failure? Is he too scared to face his Fate?" Of course, Neji will think so because he has this sick fixation that once someone's 'Fate' has been decided by others than that is the reality and future no matter what.

"Not scared." Both Neji and the proctor looked around for that voice which was definitely Naruto's. "Just waiting for you two to point me out. You call yourselves Shinobi for crying out loud." Then the ground beneath them both suddenly erupted in smoke, dirt and pebbles. "I swear that I need to learn a much better mode of transport, I keep getting my clothes dirty."

A figure emerged from the ground as if a lord exiting his quarters. If it weren't for the blond, spikey hair and whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek, no one would have known who he was. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

"That's me and if I am late then say so." But no one answered, they were taking into the new and improved Naruto. For one thing, he was taller; he used to be a midget of only four feet tall but now he matches Neji in height. Another thing was his attire; he used to wear a blindly orange jumpsuit with black pants.

And now, the colors are reversed and instead of a jumpsuit, Naruto was wearing a jacket instead. To top it all off, he was wearing a short-sleeved red coat his clothes. "If you have nothing to say then let's get going. We're holding things up here." Naruto spoke up and the proctor got out of his stupor.

"Are both fighters ready?" Naruto nodded and Neji finally motioned to do the same, still trying to digest that his opponent looks less like an idiot and more like an actual Shinobi. "Then, **Hajime (Begin)**!"

Naruto charged for Neji until the latter finally got his focus back and sent a deadly palm strike into Naruto's chest. "Don't think that a change in clothes is going to help you win this match." Neji taunted the blonde only to see a smile and a hand pointing off before becoming a puff of smoke.

Before Neji could retort, his senses screamed off an attacker from behind. So Neji acted and hit yet another 'Naruto', who also smirked and turned into a harmless cloud of smoke. **'Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)!?'**

"Well most Shinobi prefer fancy moves and flashy techniques, they just forget that it is the subtle ones that are the deadliest in the hands of a real Shinobi." Naruto's voice echoed around the battleground, and Neji tried to find his opponent. "Not a one-trick pony with a grudge like you."

This made Neji sneer and it didn't help that he still couldn't find Naruto. "Stop hiding like a coward and fight like a man! You are angering Fate!" Instead of an answer, Neji heard a dry chuckle.

"Neji, Neji. Sure, we can be men but this is a Shinobi Village, this is a Shinobi match, so I think that I am being a man about it by playing this as a Shinobi." Naruto taunted his opponent. "Meanwhile, you are an open target and being a big baby about it. So, watch your side."

Neji's widened and turned to see another 'Naruto'. He figured it to be another **Kage Bunshin** so he moved to evade the open punch, with all intentions to strike back. But instead, Neji was still struck hard in his cheek and the force sent him flying several feet. To top it all off, another punch landed on Neji's other cheek and almost sent the prodigy falling to the ground.

"Enough!" Neji shouted in frustration and pain, smiting the 'Naruto' near him to be a **Kage Bunshin** after all. And the other one turned into yet another puff of smoke. "I have had enough of this! Show yourself and face me like a Shinobi!"

"Seems that the 'genius' finally learned his lesson." Neji had nothing to say to that and turned to see a rather large rock that had a certain shaped shadow. And out of it came a blonde with a victorious smirk on his face. " **Kageayatsuri no Jutsu (Shadow Manipulation Jutsu)**. One of my favorites but with an annoying side-effect."

"Just who the hell are you!?" Neji shouted off and Naruto's smirk never died down.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, Genin of Konoha and the Second Toad Sage."

End of Chapter 1.

 ***What do you think? This is simply a 'what if' fanfiction of a small subject. Just let me know how I portrayed Naruto using Sage Mode before the time skip rather than after. I plan to finish this match up in the next chapter along with the rest of the Chunin Exam Finals up until to the start of the Invasion. Stay tuned and see you there!***


End file.
